Lovephobia, Love?
by Froggy-sama
Summary: Hubungan persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto semasa SMA kandas di saat Naruto mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Kehidupan mereka pun berlanjut hingga beberapa tahun kemudian. Sasuke sang CEO harus dihadapkan pada sosok di masa lalunya. Orang yang pernah mencintainya, dan menjadi kolega terpenting perusahaannya. Namun, Sasuke tidak lagi mengenal sikap dia. SasuNaru.


**BAGI** Naruto banyak sekali yang sulit untuk dilakukan di dunia ini, terlebih jika berhubungan dengan manusia egois, emo, dan irit berbicara—Sasuke Uchiha.

Berjam-jam lamanya Naruto menanti Sasuke di halaman bekalang sekolah. Tubuhnya tegap, menggigil tertiup angin musim gugur, tidak berhenti bersandar pada batang pohon, walaupun matahari mulai masuk ke dalam peraduannya. Satu-persatu penghuni sekolah melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang, sedangkan ia hanya sibuk menendang kerikil kecil menanti seseorang yang tidak kunjung tiba.

Saat inilah dia mengambil keputusan—satu keputusan yang akan melibatkan dirinya pada kejadian yang akan merubah seluruh kehidupannya.

Sedikitpun ia tidak akan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan sekolah sebelum bertemu Sasuke. Bukan karena dia terlalu berlebihan, seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok, tetapi memang bagi Naruto, hari terakhirnya di sekolah ini adalah dimana kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan bertemu Sasuke—sebelum ayah-ibunya berencana pergi membawa dirinya keluar dari Kota Konoha.

Banyak hal yang ingin Naruto katakan pada Sasuke di hari ini, tetapi hal yang paling terpenting adalah perasaannya pada Sasuke semenjak dia beradu pandang dengan pemuda paling digandrungi oleh wanita itu. Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri, jika dia menaruh hati pada _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia selalu merasa beruntung bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, walau mengatakan perasaannya di hari ini memiliki resiko yang sangat besar pada hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, Pemuda Namikaze ini tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal apapun tanggapan Sasuke. Naruto percaya, walau Sasuke menolak dirinya, pemuda Uchiha itu tidak akan memutus hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Dobe," dengan seringai meremehkannya, Sasuke muncul di hadapan Naruto. Ekspresinya tampak lelah, membuat Naruto hampir merubah pikiran jika tidak mengingat posisinya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" langkah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal di hari ini karena banyak sekali wanita yang mengejar-ngejar diriku."

Naruto tertawa kecut ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sadar terlalu banyak bicara sampai-sampai melupakan tujuannya datang kemari.

Terakhir kali Naruto merasa cemas seperti ini adalah ketika mendengar kedua orang tuanya terjebak di tengah-tengah badai salju ketika sedang perjalanan bisnis. Di saat itu, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang menemani dirinya dan terus menenangkannya. Di saat itu pula, Naruto semakin menyadari jika keberadaan Sasuke sangat berarti baginya. Sasuke bahkan menginap semalaman, dan tidak tidur untuk memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja sampai kedua orang tua Naruto kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat.

_Sasuke pasti tidak akan bertindak menyeramkan, bukan?_ Mengingat sikap Sasuke selama ini membuat Naruto yakin jika dia tidak akan merusak segala hal yang telah dia miliki.

"Sasuke," tidak bisanya Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan benar. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita di SMA, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya. Lalu?"

"A—aku…," Naruto tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau menghabiskan waktuku di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan.

Naruto mendengus. "Ini sangat berat. Kau tidak bisa bersa—

"Katakan saja! Tidak biasanya kau berkata berhati-hati seperti ini. Kau seperti bukan Na—

"Aku mencintaimu," suara Naruto membuat suasana hening dalam seketika. Naruto bisa melihat jika Sasuke memandang dirinya seolah-olah tumbuh satu lagi kepala di tubuh Naruto. "A—aku menyukaimu, Sasuke Uchiha…," bisik Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke tertawa getir. "Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dobe. Katakan! Ini hanyalah leluconmu yang seperti biasanya, bukan?!" suara Sasuke meningkat, dan membuat Naruto secara tidak sengaja menatap Sasuke.

Jijik, dan kemarahan terdapat di dalam kedua bola mata Sasuke.

"Tidak…," jawab Naruto, menggelengkan kepala keras. Sebenarnya dia dapat berbohong, tetapi bukan pada tempatnya ia mempermainkan Sasuke. Walau terkenal sebagai si pembuat onar, dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang suka mempermaikan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ka—kau menjijikan," bisik Sasuke dengan kilatan kemarahan. "Ka—kau benar-benar rendahan," lanjutnya. Sasuke melangkah mundur.

"Sasuke…," Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Secara reflek Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto ketika pemuda Namikaze itu berdiri di hadapannya, hingga Naruto tersyungkur ke atas tanah. Tidak cukup memukul, Sasuke menendang dan menginjak perut Naruto, dan membuat pemuda Namikaze itu merintih kesakitan.

"Sa—Sasuke, Naruto?" suara wanita menghentikan tindakan anarkis Sasuke. Ia memekik dan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang mengenaskan dan ekspresi Sasuke yang emosional.

"Cih!" Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan primadona sekolah.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memeluk pinggang Sakura dan memagutkan bibirnya pada Sakura dengan membabi-buta. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke mengelus tubuh Sakura, ketika gadis tersebut sudah hanyut pada cumbuan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat jika Sasuke memposisikan dirinya dan Sakura agar kemesraannya terlihat dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. _Tidak perlu seperti itu,_ pemuda Namikaze menahan rasa sakit fisik dan batinnya. _Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Sasuke karena itu berlebihan,_ Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah, dan mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto menarik pundak Sasuke, menghentikan ciuman Sasuke pada Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk menolak semua perkataanku," mata Naruto nanar. "Tidakkah kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan bi—

"Jangan berpikir ini karena dirimu. Ini semua karena aku mencintai Sakura," Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Dasar menjijikan!" Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk melangkah pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke," Sakura tidak mengerti Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menolak dirinya telah menembak dirinya. Ia merasa senang sekalibus bingung dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

Seharusnya semua perasaan ini tidaklah pernah ada di dalam diri Naruto. Seharusnya, Naruto tahu penolakkan seperti ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi, melihat punggung Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apakah Sasuke harus bersikap seperti ini ketika seseorang mencintai dirinya? Naruto tertawa getir. Rasa sakit tidak dapat membuat dirinya meneteskan air mata. Ia hanya merasa kosong, bingung, dan tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah dipikir-pikir, dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang tadi dia lakukan?

Naruto menggosok tubuhnya dengan keras. Ia berusaha menghapus dirinya dan menghilang dari bumi. Benar kata Sasuke dia sangat menjijikan. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sekarang, dia merasa takut sekaligus muak dengan dirinya.

_Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang…_

_Karena itu adalah kesalahan…_

Naruto membatin. Iapun terduduk di atas tanah, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, lalu menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Perlahan, cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

**Coming Soon:**

**Lovephobia, Love?**

******Rat: M**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: MalexMale, mature, eksplisit lemon, harsh language, ect-ect.**


End file.
